


There Was A Small Problem

by plisetskees



Series: NedCan Smut Week [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, NedCan Smut Week, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is killed when he's trying to hike across his nation, only to be brought back to life as a woman. He asks Netherlands for help, and it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was A Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> computer died so i had to post this from my phone. sorry if the formatting is off :(

Canada was used to reincarnation. He had been a nation for centuries, after all, and he didn't have the most forgiving climate or wildlife at his home. He was totally used to dying, only to wake up a few days later in a new, perfectly healthy body. There were things different about the new body, of course. Subtle things, such as a new eye or hair color, hair that parted slightly different, darker skin tones. But this was something he had never experienced. 

In May 1963, he was hiking the Trans-Canada. It was something he liked to do every few decades, to keep himself at one with the wilderness of his home. He didn't quite remember how he was killed; the details on those experiences were always fuzzy. Perhaps it was an avalanche, or a grizzly bear, or maybe he just let himself get too cold. Either way, he ended up kicking the bucket and he woke up in the remote wilderness days later, reincarnated and ready to get back to hiking.

Something immediately felt off about his new body. He couldn't quite place it, but something just wasn't right. He shrugged it off and kept on trekking, that is until nature called and he had to step off the trail to use the bathroom. When he pulled off his dirty jeans, he almost screamed.

Because he was most definitely, 100% female. 

In a fit of panic, Canada got off the trail in the nearest town and tried to figure out what was going on. He had been reincarnated plenty of times, but never as a girl before. He had never even heard of that happening, (though it didn't seem to be much of a stres, considering that once his brother to the south had once been killed by Natives only to wake up with the body of a Native himself.) He decided to call the only person he would feel comfortable talking with about it- his best friend, the Netherlands. If anyone had knowledge about this, it would be him.

As soon as he could, Canada called Netherlands from a pay phone outside a diner. Netherlands picked up quickly. "This is Jan," the Dutchman answered. "Jan, I really need to talk to you." Canada said nervously. "Who is this?" Netherlands asked. He didn't recognize Canada's voice. Canada didn't blame him, he barely recognized his new body's voice. It was feminine and soft, most definitely not like his past body's.

"This is- this is Canada." Canada stuttered. "Oh, Matt. You sound hotter on the phone," Netherlands laughed. "No! Listen, do you know if you can switch genders when you reincarnate?" Canada asked, sounding flustered. It sounded like such a silly thing to ask when he spoke aloud. "Yeah. It happened to China once, hilarious. Wait, Canada, are you a girl now?" Netherlands asked, almost disbelievingly. "Yeah, I-I am." Canada said sheepishly. "I've got to see this. Where are you?" Netherlands asked, and Canada told him.

Days later, Netherlands flew into the small village in the Northwest Territories in a helicopter. The first words out of his mouth were "Dude, you're a CHICK." He was surprised, almost as surprised as Canada was when he first pulled down his pants and discovered how his body had changed in the reincarnation process. "Yeah, I am." Canada said softly. "Guess we gotta start calling you Maddie now, huh?" Netherlands laughed.

The rest of the day was filled with innocent quips like that. It wasn't until they got back to the cabin that Canada had miraculously found that things got weirder (well, weirder than they had been. It was already pretty weird having your best friend see you as a female.)

"So, are you gonna fuck a guy before you lose this body? You've got a fucking gold mine. You get to know how a woman feels." Netherlands said. "I don't know! I've only been in this body a few days!" Canada blushed. He was used to Netherlands bluntness, but it seemed even more awkward now that he was a woman. "I can understand that. You want beer? I brought Heineken." Netherlands changed the subject. Canada gladly took the bottle offered to him. After the strange few days he had had, he would gladly drink.

He was tipsy enough when Netherlands brought the subject of sex with his new body up again. "You can have like, multiple orgasms. You're lucky as hell." Netherlands' voice was slurred slightly. He wasn't drunk enough to impair his judgement, neither was Canada. They were just slightly buzzed. "I don't know if I'm comfortable having sex like this. I've had anal before, and it wasn't my favorite experience. I like to top." Canada admitted. The alcohol allowed him to talk more candidly. 

"But it has to feel different with a pussy. You've gotta do it, and tell me how different it is." Netherlands kept on, so Canada nodded. "First time I have sex, I'll let you know." Though having sex was the furthest thing from his mind just then. He was busy worrying about how terrible periods would be, when he felt Netherlands' hand on his knee.

"Could totally try it out right now, if you want to anyways." Netherlands was blunt as always. The pair had had sex before, after drunken benders in Amsterdam or Vancouver. It was never awkward for Canada, and the two always had a level of physical intimacy, but in Canada's current predicament, the hand currently drifting up his thigh made him feel weird.

"I'm not so sure. I mean, there's pregnancy and the fact that I probably have a hymen now-" Canada started, but Netherlands cut him off. "Shh. Daddy is always prepared." He had procured condoms and lube from somewhere, and Canada just blushed harder. "If you really want to have sex with me, you'll knock off your weird fucking daddy kink." It seemed like the most logical thing to say as Netherlands' hand approached Canada's new genitals. 

"Come on. Just let me feel you. My best friend has tits and a pussy now, I gotta feel it." Netherlands' voice was soft, and it made Canada's insides feel weird. That weird feeling made him want more, so he nodded. "Yeah, okay. You convinced me." 

"Always so easy for me, regardless of whether you're Mattie or Maddie. Lean back." Netherlands said, and Canada did. Netherlands unbuttoned his flannel, leaving his tits open to the air. He hadn't yet found a bra, but he felt comfortable enough without one that he was okay with it. His hiking pants came off next, and his boxers (he hadn't gotten proper panties yet, either,) followed soon afterwards. 

"Wow, Matt. You're hot." Netherlands' hand went to Canada's tit, and rubbed at a hard nipple. "Great tits," the other hand dipped a finger into Canada's increasingly wet pussy. "Tight pussy," Netherlands leaned in and kissed Canada for just a moment before pulling away. "Soft lips," Netherlands leaned back again to admire Canada's body. "You really struck gold."

Netherlands fingered Canada for a while longer, whispers and soft moans falling from Canada's lips as Netherlands explored his new body. "How does it feel?" Netherlands asked. "So good," It was barely above a whisper, but Canada's answer satisfied Netherlands. "Mmm, then you'll love this." Netherlands put his lips to the nipple that he wasn't toying with, and sucked, drawing a whine from Canada. He nipped it lightly and teased it with his tongue, before pulling away and looking Canada in the eyes. "Like that?" He asked. Canada nodded. Netherlands smirked before pressing a kiss to the nipple, then kissing steadily down Canada's body.

He stopped when he reached Canada's pubic hair before looking up to his face. Netherlands raised his eyebrows questioningly, and Canada understood. He nodded, silently urging Netherlands to just keep going, for the love of god, /don't just stop./ Netherlands smirked again and kissed Canada's pubic hair before placing a kiss lower, on his clit. Netherlands' tongue darted out, giving it an experimental lick which elicited a groan from Canada. 

Netherlands licked again, harder and surer this time. He added another finger to Canada's hole, fingering him harder. Canada moaned Netherland' human name, which only encouraged him to intensify his actions. He put his lips around Canada's clit and sucked hard, fingering him hard and fast. With a moan, Canada arched his back and came seconds later.

"If you were still a guy, that would almost be embarrassing. You didn't last very long at all," Netherlands teased, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. That made Canada blush, and stutter out for the Dutchman to shut up. "We'll just have to try out that multiple orgasms thing, then," Netherlands smiled, and Camada nodded enthusiastically. 

Netherlands slipped on his condom, and added extra lube as a precaution. He had lived a while, and had enough experience to know that losing your virginity hurt for a woman (even though Canada lost his virginity to France in the early 1800's.) He lined himself up with Camada and thrust in, careful not to hurt him as he stretched him and tore his hymen. 

He stayed stationary for a while, until Canada relaxed around him. "Good?" He asked. Canada nodded, and Netherlands started to move. He thrust shallowly at first, still allowing Canada to get used to his length in his new (incredibly tight) pussy. It didn't take long, however, for Canada to start thrusting back against Netherlands, desperate for more contact. 

Netherlands reached down to play with Canada's clit with his thumb. It caused Canada to moan, and gyrate his hips harder against Netherlands'. He loved being filled like this; the wetness and tightness was something he never experienced as a man, even when he bottomed. 

The two fucked for some time before Netherlands thumbed Canada's clit particularly rough, and caused the tension building in his stomach to break and for him to come right on Netherlands' cock. The feeling of Canada tightening around him caused Netherlands to come as well, filling the condom and collapsing on top of Canada so he could breathlessly kiss him.

After recovering for a moment, Netherlands rolled off of Canada and threw away the used condom. "So how was it?" He asked almost immediately. "Multiple orgasms are good, but I think they were more intense as a man. But you were great, as always." Canada smiled, rolling over to kiss Netherlands on the lips. "Of course," Netherlands said cockily, smiling and putting an arm around Canada. 

"I think I prefer you as a man as well. I like you filling me up better than filling you up." Netherlands said after a moment of silence. "We'll just have to wait until I die again," Canada replied, snuggling up to Netherlands. "Mmm. Your eyes are pretty in this body." Netherlands said, looking into Canada's eyes, and Canada punched lightly at his arm for being too sappy.

And Canada ended up staying in that body for at least two decades. He stayed in it for many worldwide events- he protested for gay and trans rights at his brother's Stonewall riots, and even burned a few bras with feminists. He enjoyed sex in his female body with both male and female lovers before settling down with Netherlands in the late 70's. Ultimately, he was trampled by a moose when he attempted to hike the Trans-Canada again, and woke up back in the male body he felt far more comfortable in.

 

He decided never to hike the Trans-Canada again.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao changed the title bc the first one was lame


End file.
